Remember
by The Optimistic Dreamer
Summary: "I wish I could remember you." Annabeth whispered longingly. Percy smiled sadly. "Me too." Wanting more than anything to fix her own mind, Annabeth had an idea...Annabeth is in a car crash and cannot remember Percy. Will her memory come back?


R e m e m b e r

Beep…Beep…Beep…

Annabeth groaned, moving uncomfortably in her sleep. She was tired. So tired, that she couldn't open her eyes at the moment, but she didn't really care. She tried to pull the scratchy sheets closer around herself, but her entire body was sore.

As her mind came more into focus, she could feel a bandage wrapped around her head and another one on her left knee.

She could hear voices. They were muffled, as though they were coming from behind a window or a door.

"You have to let me see her." A man was saying.

"I'm sorry sir," Another male voice, lower this time answered, "But only relatives are allowed in recovery areas."

"But doctor," A woman spoke this time, "Her family is in San Francisco. There is no one here in New York that could look after her but us."

There was a long pause. "Alright." The voice that must have belonged to the doctor answered. "But don't disturbed her. She needs time to recover."

There were mumbled 'thank you's and then the creak of a door opening.

"Oh, Annabeth." It was the first voice she had heard. It sounded oddly familiar, but she couldn't place it.

Annabeth heard the shuffle of footsteps and then she felt someone take her hand. The hands around hers were rough and calloused, but soft and warm at the same time. If she wasn't so weak, she might have smiled.

Another set of hands, these smaller and very gentle, adjusted the pillow behind her head and moved her hair out of her face.

"Don't worry," the woman said from somewhere on her left. This voice too sounded oddly familiar, but she was too tired to worry about it. "She is strong. She'll be ok."

"I hope so," the man holding her hand said quietly, "I don't know what I'd do without her."

Annabeth almost smiled. Whoever these people were, they were nice – although she still didn't know why this man was holding her hand. She had questions to ask them, but she was too tired to make her lips form the words. She would ask later, when she woke up…

* * *

She woke slowly.

She didn't know how much time had passed since the last time she was awake. It could have been hours or days, but she didn't really care.

This time, she opened her eyes.

Annabeth found herself lying in a hospital bed. There was a heart monitor off to her left and an IV was hooked up to her arm.

The man she had heard talking earlier was still holding her hand, but he was asleep. His head was resting on the side of her bed and his raven hair was a mess.

In the corner, a woman was sleeping in a chair. She looked about forty, with a few grey streaks running through her brown hair. She looked so familiar, but Annabeth still had no idea where she knew her from.

Trying not to disturb the raven haired boy sleeping beside her, she sat up slowly. The man beside her stirred and looked up at her with green eyes – startlingly green eyes. "Annabeth?" he asked. He sat up suddenly, "Annabeth how are you feeling?"

How did he know her name?

"Annabeth?" he asked again when I only frowned at him.

The woman in the corner awoke too, sitting up in her chair. "Percy, what's going on? Is Annabeth awake?"

The man obviously named Percy looked back at her. "Yeah, but I think we have a problem."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, coming over to stand behind Percy. "Annabeth, how are you sweetie?"

"How-" she stopped to clear her throat, "How do you know my name?"

* * *

"Amnesia." The doctor diagnosed after giving Annabeth a thorough examination.

_Amnesia? _Annabeth thought. How could that be possible? How could she just forget everything that was important to her?

"How long will it last doctor?" asked the woman from her room.

"It's hard to say," The doctor answered, "It could be a few days or a few weeks. It depends on what triggers her memory to come back."

Annabeth was in shock; Percy was pacing back and forth in the back of the room; the woman looked between them worriedly.

"I see you all have a lot to work out. I give you some privacy." The doctor left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Percy stopped pacing and looked at Annabeth. "Do you remember anything?" he asked quietly.

She took a deep breath and tried to bring back her last memory. "I was in a car crash." She started slowly and Percy nodded.

"Do you remember anything about…" he exchanged a glance with the woman, "Greek gods?"

She nodded, memories from her childhood flooding back into her mind. "I'm a half-blood. I ran away to camp when I was seven. My mother is Athena."

Percy exhaled. "Good, you remember Camp. But you don't remember me?"

Annabeth shook her head, wishing she could. He looked so familiar, but she just couldn't figure it out. "I'm sorry, no. But you're a half-blood too right?"

He nodded. "My father is Poseidon. We met at Camp when we were twelve." He blushed slightly. "And we started dating when we were sixteen."

Annabeth blushed too. It was odd having a stranger tell you that you're dating. It's even stranger when he remembers and you don't.

"Ok," she said, trying to process everything, "So if you're my boyfriend, then," she turned to the woman beside her, "Who are you?"

"Oh, dear, I'm Percy's mother. Call me Sally."

Annabeth smiled at her. She seemed sweet.

"If I'm not gravely injured, can you get me out of this hospital?"

Percy laughed and Annabeth frowned. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing, nothing." He said, still chuckling. "It's just that if you remembered, that's defiantly something you would say."

That made her smile.

* * *

After a long wait at the hospital, an impatient New York cab driver and twelve floors up in an elevator, Percy inserted the key into his and Annabeth's apartment.

"And this," Percy opened the door to the apartment, "is home." He pushed the door open and motioned for her to step inside.

She took a few hesitant steps inside, her arms wrapped around her body, trying to hold herself together from the outside. This was all so much to take in.

She heard the door close behind her, but Percy did not come near her. He knew that the girl he loved was still there somewhere, and she would want to sort things out for herself.

Annabeth moved slowly around the small apartment. She let her eyes wander over photos of her and the raven-haired boy that stood behind her. They always had their arms around each other. Sometimes smiling and laughing, sometimes kissing.

She let her hand feel the soft fabric of the worn out love seat in the middle of the room.

She let herself move into the tiny kitchen and sit down in one of the chairs at the table. She wondered if she had eaten breakfast in the exact spot that very morning. She looked around, wondering what it would be like to live here, trying to find something that would jog her memory, even the slightest bit.

Her eyes focused on a post-it note stuck to the refrigerator. It read:

_Percy, _

_The sink is leaking again. Please fix it before I get home. _

_Love always, Annabeth. _

_P.S. I mean it – if it's not fixed you are sleeping on the couch. _

She smiled at the note, thinking it was sweet. But too quickly, her smile was replaced by a frown as she realized that she has no memory of writing it. She doesn't remember reminding her boyfriend of her love before leaving this morning. She doesn't remember anything.

"I did fix it you know." Percy was leaning against the door frame, smiling at the note. "And you were probably serious about making me sleep on the couch." He turned and smiled at her.

She blushed and gave him a small smile in return, not knowing how to answer.

"Anything coming back?" he asked, moving to sit down across from her.

"No." she shook her head.

He sighed and looked down at his hands folded on the table. She wasn't sure why, but she felt bad disappointing this boy. "But I'm sure it will all come back soon." She said trying to get him to smile. She liked it when he smiled.

Sure enough, her reassuring words did make him smile. And after a moment's thought, he stood up and offered her his hand. "Come with me, I want to show you something." He smiled widely at her.

Not wanting to disappoint him even more, she took his hand tentatively and let him lead her down a small hallway to a bedroom with sea-green walls. The room was dominated by a large bed with a silver bedspread and matching pillows. Along two of the walls were dressers and on the far wall, there was a sliding glass door which lead out onto a balcony.

"This," Percy said, "is our bedroom." He gently pulled her inside and motioned for her to sit down on the bed, then moved to rummage through the items on one of the dressers.

She sat, and ran her hands over the silky bedspread, wishing she could remember sleeping here. She wondered absently which side of the bed was hers.

Finally, Percy turned around, holding something small in his hands. He walked over and joined her on the bed.

"I got you this for our one year anniversary." He presented a small silver locket in the shape of a heart.

She took it gingerly and opened the clasp. There was a short message engraved inside. It took her a few seconds to read the small print, but she made out:

_I love you _

_-SB_

She smiled at it, once again wishing that she could remember the sweet memory she was sure accompanied the gift. But then she looked quizzically at Percy. "SB?" she asked, "What does that stand for?"

Percy chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck as a faint blush colored his face. "Well, when we were twelve, you came up with a nickname for me. You said that my head was full of kelp and that I was a–".

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth exclaimed, cutting him off. She jumped off of the bed excitedly, clutching the locket in her hand. "I don't know how I remember this but I do! I would always call you Seaweed Brain!"

Percy jumped off the bed too, his green eyes shining. "You do remember." He said, pulling her into a hug.

She was surprised at first, because even if she did remember an old nickname, he was still mostly a stranger to her. But she quickly realized that she liked the way she fit into his arms and returned the hug.

"I'm sorry," Percy said, suddenly pulling away from her. "I forgot you don't really know me. I guess I just got excited." He blushed again.

Annabeth laughed lightly and smiled. "It's ok. I'm just glad I remembered something." And she was glad. The little voice in the back of her head that worried that she had never even really known this boy had finally disappeared.

Smiling, she looked around the room again, this time with new found happiness. She could start to see herself waking up here, showering in the bathroom across the hall and eating breakfast in the kitchen.

Her eyes landed on the digital clock sitting on the night stand. She was surprised that is read 1:15 in the morning, and despite herself, she yawned widely.

"Oh, gods." Percy checked his watch when he saw her yawn. "I'm sorry didn't realize what time it was. You probably need some rest."

He moved over to a long dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer. "Your pajamas are in here and your hair brush and stuff should be on top somewhere."

He moved to the other dresser and began rummaging through the drawers. Annabeth eyed the bed cautiously. There was only one bedroom in the apartment and therefore only one bed. She was sure that just last night she had slept next to Percy with no problem. But tonight she hardly knew him. Was it right for her to refuse to sleep next to him? It was still his home as much as it was apparently hers. And she had seen enough evidence tonight to prove that he loved her. And she hoped that somewhere inside of her she loved him too.

But tonight was too soon.

Percy turned around to find the young blonde looking at the bed speciously, biting her lower lip. When he realized what she must be thinking, he hurried to reassure her.

"Don't worry," Annabeth turned at the sound of Percy's voice, "I'll take the couch tonight."

She smiled at him, thankful that she didn't have to voice her worries out loud.

Percy moved to take one of the pillows off of the bed and made his way towards the hall, then stopped in the doorway. He turned to meet her grey eyes with his green ones.

An awkward silence passed between them, neither one of them knowing what to say.

Finally, Percy broke the silence. "Well, goodnight." He gave her a small smile and moved to go.

"Percy, wait." Annabeth wanted him to know how thankful she was that he was that he was going to all of the trouble of trying to get her memory back. She was glad that even if she couldn't remember him, he was still there. But she couldn't quite decide how to put all of her feeling into words. So she settled with a simple, "Thank you."

He smiled at that and closed the door behind him.

Annabeth changed quickly into a tank top and shorts that she found in the drawer Percy had indicated and climbed into the bed.

She settled into the center of the bed and tried to relax. Once again, she wished that she had some memory of the boy that was willing to take the couch for her. When her eyelids were finally too heavy to keep open, she fell into a restless, dreamful sleep.

* * *

_She was standing on a dock that extended out onto a small lake. She looked around, suddenly recognizing the canoe lake at Camp Half-Blood._

_She looked down at her body. She looked young – about fifteen, maybe sixteen. She had on her orange camp shirt and jeans. Her hair was pulled up into a New York Yankees cap. She looked down at her body again, suddenly remembering that that should have made her invisible._

_When she was sure that she was clearly visible, she looked out over the lake. There was a single canoe floating out on the water, but it was over turned._

_As she focused on the canoe, a memory came back to her. She could see Percy tipping over the canoe and falling out. He looked about sixteen too._

_Worried now, she looked around the lake for Percy. She was just about to go for help when she saw something move under the water._

_It was Percy staring up at her._

_She smiled and tried not to laugh at his confused face. "Hold on Seaweed Brain." Her word surprised her. She didn't know where they came from, but she knew she had to say them. "You're not getting away from me that easily."_

_Annabeth stretched out her hand to help him up. "You are such an idiot sometimes." She smiled. "Come on. Take my hand."_

_Percy's face looked awed for a moment like a realization just hit him. He reached up and took Annabeth's hand._

* * *

A shock went through her body when he touched her and she woke up with a jolt.

Annabeth found herself sitting strait up in bed. She was breathing heavily.

Was that only a dream she had just had, or was it a memory? It had seemed so clear.

She checked the clock on the table. 4:13 AM. She wanted so badly to ask Percy about her dream and she was afraid that by sunrise, she wouldn't remember it.

After another moment of deliberation, she got out of bed hoping on the off chance that Percy was awake too.

As quietly as she could, Annabeth slipped out of the bedroom and tip-toed down the dark hallway, into the living room.

She paused at the couch, watching Percy's sleeping body. A small smile graced his face and his chest rose and fell rhythmically. He looked so peaceful.

Deciding that she couldn't bear to wake him, she chose to find a pad and pen to write down her dream and tell Percy in the morning.

The only problem was she no longer knew where anything was in the apartment.

She thought of the first place she would put a pen and paper – by the phone. And she had seen a phone on the small end table at the far end of the room.

Trying as hard as she could not to disturb Percy, Annabeth found her way over to the table and felt her hand across the surface. But in the dark, all she managed to do was knock over the phone with a loud crash.

"Wha-What?" Percy's startled voice came from the couch. He flicked on a light to find a very apologetic Annabeth.

"Sorry." She whispered. "I had a dream and I was trying to write it down, but I couldn't find any paper and…" She was blushing, clearly embarrassed with herself.

Percy laughed warmly. "It's ok. Why don't you just tell me about the dream." He moved to slit on the couch and patted the cushion next to him, indicating for her to join him.

She smiled at him apologetically and sat down on the couch.

"Well, that's sort-of what I wanted to ask you about." She started shyly. "I'm not sure if it was a memory or a dream."

"Well why don't you tell me about it?" He prompted her with and encouraging smile.

So she did. She told him exactly what she saw and what she felt. When she was finished with her story, Percy frowned and looked down.

"So…?" She asked, "Did that really happen?"

"Yes." He said, looking into her eyes. "Well…no, but…how could you know about that?" His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Now she was confused too.

"Just before my sixteenth birthday, I bathed in the river Styx." Percy told her. "And when I almost lost my soul in the river, that was the vision I had. I was in the canoe lake and you were trying to help me up. You even said the exact same things."

He looked at her incredulously. "You know, well _knew_, that I bathed in the Styx, but I never told anyone about that vision."

Annabeth frowned, trying to make sense of it all. "So…when you almost lost yourself in the river, you saw me in a vision. And now that most of my memory is gone I saw you in the same vision…." She smiled, coming to a realization. "Because I've lost myself."

They both smiled then, taking in their new found understanding.

Annabeth smiled because she realized that she loved the person sitting beside her right then. She always had. She just wished that she could remember something about their relationship. What was her favorite thing about him? Had she always liked the way he looked when he slept? Did she like the way his lips felt on hers?

Percy smiled because he already knew that he was in love with the person sitting next to him. He knew that he would lose himself without her. After all, she was what kept him anchored to the mortal world. And sometimes it was nice to hear that she needed him too.

They looked back at each other, their eyes saying more than they could put into words. Slowly, but without hesitation, they both leaned in until their lips met in a sweet embrace.

Annabeth smiled and leaned into the kiss. She loved the way her lips fit into his. It was something completely new and yet so familiar at the same time.

When they pulled apart, they were both smiling widely.

"I wish I could remember you." Annabeth whispered longingly.

Percy smiled sadly. "Me too."

Wanting more than anything to fix her own mind, Annabeth had an idea.

"Percy, where is your Achilles spot?"

He frowned at her and she realized what she had just asked him to do. "I'm sorry, I guess you're not supposed to tell anyone, but I just thought that maybe if we both saw the same vision and you had it when you bathed in the Styx than maybe-" Percy silenced her with a laugh and a quick kiss.

"It's ok." He said. "I was just hoping that you remembered. I told you my Achilles spot when we were sixteen."

"Oh." She was disappointed that she couldn't recall what he had told her. "Well then let me try to remember."

"Annabeth, don't strain yourself. Its fine, I can just tell you." Percy looked worriedly at her.

"No." She shook her head. "I want to come up with it myself."

He frowned and still looked worried, but did not stop her as she closed her eyes and took his hands in hers. She focused on her dream and what it had felt like when his hand had gripped hers.

And suddenly, a memory flashed through her mind.

She was with Percy and they were both about sixteen.

They were sitting on a balcony. The horizon looked like the skyline of New York City, but all was quiet.

She was weak, but he was here so she didn't care much about her wound. They were laughing quietly and smiling.

She was asking him where his Achilles spot was and he was moving her hand to the small of his back.

Sparks were flying between them.

Annabeth opened her eyes to meet Percy's worried gaze. She smiled at him. "I know where it is. The small of your back right? Right about…" She moved to place her hand on the small of his back. "Here."

Sparks shot up her arm and memories flashed across her mind.

Her giving Percy a cupcake on his sixteenth birthday…

Their first kiss…

The two of them walking on the beach at Camp, holding hands…

Percy holding a bouquet of mis-matched flowers out to her, apologizing for saying something stupid…

Both of them laying out under a tree on a sunny day. His head was in her lap and he was sleeping. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair…

The first time they said "I love you"…

Her finding herself getting lost in his eyes…

Her waking up in the middle of the night to find herself in his warm embrace…

She pulled her hand away from Percy's back with a gasp.

"I remember." She whispered. "It's not all there, but I remember you!"

"You do?" Percy asked. "You really remember me?"

Annabeth nodded excitedly.

Percy wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up off of the couch and spinning her in circles. Annabeth laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and never letting her eyes leave his.

Even when he stopped spinning, Percy kept her in his arms. "I love you, Annabeth."

She smiled, sure that she would never get tired of hearing that. She ran her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to her. When their lips were almost touching, she whispered, "I love you too, Percy."

They were both smiling as their lips met; both of them sure that they would never forget this moment.

_Thank you for reading and I hope that I kept everyone in character._

_Reviews make me happy._

_Love,_

_Miranda_


End file.
